Seth's Change: Story of Raven and Beast Boy's Daughter
by ravenandbb4ever
Summary: Sequel to Raven's Change. Raven and Beast Boy are all grown up and have a daughter, Rebecca. What happens when she falls in love with someone who won't be good for her and may cause the end of the world? Will Seth change enough to help her and the newly reformed Titans save the world, again? On hiatus in till further notice.
1. Introduction

**I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Seth's P.O.V.**

I was just two when the world ended. Not just the world and everyone's lives but my, specific, world because that is all that you care about when you are just two years old. I had my father, Aragon, with me but not with me at the same time. My mother had died shortly after I was born and everyone tells me that he was never the same after that, I wouldn't know.

Everyone's world ended because the worst of all demons, Trigon, came to the Earth along with his eight children to destroy it. The youngest though was here in this world before all of this happened. She was a hero, and in the days that my father was good we admired her. She was the only person with demonic heritage that had managed to stay good for so long, we too had demonic heritage and wanted to be like her. Than my mother died and he turned bitter again, not bitter enough to go all evil psycho on the world but bitter enough to make those two years after she died miserable.

I don't remember a single thing before my mother died but I remember every second after. Demons are a lot like elephants, once they can actually process stuff they never forget a thing. I of course was only a quarter demon, my grandmother was some evil demon on this Earth that had my dad with some mortal. Than my dad also fell in love with a mortal, he turned good and was happy, trying every single day to stay good. That may sound like an easy thing but it physically hurts us to do good things, but he tried. Then my mom died and my world changed, not ended just changed. That was later to come.

When Trigon came he gave his youngest daughter, the earth hero, supreme ruling over the entire operation, probably because she was so powerful. She was more powerful than any full demon that I know or can think of, and she was only half.

The youngest girl pretended to join her family's side but I knew better, unfortunately the Earth did not. She, the earth hero, killed her father and saved the entire Earth by using her powerful magic, bringing back everything to the way that it was.

The Justice League killed her for it.

They went on a demon witch hunt. My father in his grief did nothing to protect us, nothing to make sure that his son, the only living thing left from his wife, would be safe. The League threw us in their jail and forced us to watch as the girl that all demons had now come to hate be tortured and killed through a screen on the wall. All the demons hated her, but I couldn't bring myself to. I regret that to this day.

Even after she brought herself back to life the Justice League still hated us and wouldn't let my cute two year old self go. This caused the youngest daughter to try and adopt me, which my father and the League refused to do. She was still persistent to make my life as likable as possible. She visited almost every week and told me to call her Aunt Raven, to the annoyance of my father and the League.

Then one day, when I around six, she brought a little girl with her. She was only two years old but she was the sweetest thing. She couldn't stop smiling and laughing throughout the entire visit and she had this wavy dark purple hair that was so easy to pull, which I did, but she never stopped smiling.

That was the last time that I played with another child for Aunt Raven never came back again. Leaving me in a locked room with several evil demons to live my life and grow up. The day that she didn't come, that, that was the day that I turned evil.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Seth's P.O.V. **

It was my 14th birthday when my dad died. There was no funeral and there was no tears. He wasn't even buried in the ground, just put in the morgue to be studied. I wasn't even allowed to hold his hand as he took his last breathes. He was a messed up father since my mom died but he was still my dad, the last thing that I had from life outside these prison walls.

I was put in the care of Raven's older brother SIX. Of all of Trigon's offspring I doubt that there is a single one that is darker than SIX. When you look at him you just feel like you will never be happy or safe agin, his dark eyes re the purest black that you will ever see. There was only person that didn't ever back away from his gaze, and that was Raven. She was the only one that stood up to him but she hadn't come back since that day.

SIX taught me how to hate. How to hate the guards, how to hate the jail, how to hate the light and justice, and most of all how to hate his little sister Raven.

Raven betrayed her entire race and her family just so that she could be with a little goofball with green skin. She betrayed her own flesh and blood to save some insignificant world that was so cruel as to turn around and kill her. She denied her heritage every single day of her life. Why did she get to be free to marry the one that she cared for and have a child? Why did she deserve to be happy when she betrayed her own family?

I turned more bitter with each passing day. I HATE this world that I was forced to stay in. I HATE that I was not allowed to be freed. I HATED RAVEN! I vowed that one day I would take my REVENGE!

I had no idea how to accomplish my goals in till the day that SIX died, when I was 18, and gave me the prophecy that Raven and Beast Boy try so hard to hide. Apparently Raven had another brother, and I had a Uncle. Raven may have gotten all her father's power but my Uncle was the one to gain his throne. It was to bad that Trigon didn't know about this son, it would have been useful to have another full demon by his side.

Yes, I think that I to could use a full demon by my side if I was going to accomplish my goals. The goal was simple, make Raven and her entire precious family pay.

**Rebecca's P.O.V.**

I remember the little boy from the prison. My mother never cries and she did the day that she was told that he would live the rest of his life in that dark place. Mom kept on trying though even though they wouldn't allow us to visit him again.

I heard a knock on the door of our small house when I opened it a superhero pushed past me and walked in. I don't know that much about the League and all the other heroes because Mom and Daddy wanted to keep me out of the trouble that started when they were teenagers.

"Hi Kid. Is your mom and dad home? I need to ask them a few questions, official League bushiness."

"Who are you supposed to be? The Green Lantern?"

"Just lead me to your parents, kid."

"First of all my name isn't kid, its Rebecca. Second of all I am not going to lead you anywhere in till I know that you are really from the League. Third of all..."

"That's enough Rebecca. Can you please go to your room?"

I started to head up the stairs when my dad surprised me. "Aw. Let her stay Rachel, she isn't a baby anymore. She is the same age that you were when your father came for the first time."

So my mom was 14 when her dad her dad came to this earth, the first time. So their was more than one time... interesting.

"Gar, I don't think that that is a good idea."

"Actually it would be better if she is here, I need to ask her some questions as well."

Instantly my mom's blank expression was back on her face and she gestured for everyone to sit down on the sofa's.

"Seth has escaped. As you make it well known that you didn't agree with him being there we first went immediately to you. There is no way that he could have escaped without outside help. J'onn has already searched your mind and found nothing, however you are a powerful empath so the same rules do not apply to you. Also as you are both part demon the automatic suspect is you."

My mom's face was still blank as she calmly sipped her tea, my father however exploded from his chair. "Are you kidding me right now? Will you ever trust her? She has proven time and time again that she is completely trust worthy! She has saved the world twice and your sorry hide more times than even she can count. You all killed her and she not only forgave you but joined your team! What more do you want!"

There was silence in the room after his outburst in till I like my father decided to end it. "Ummmm... Daddy? Mom isn't dead. Is this a joke? What is going on?"

"Not now Rebecca. Gar, please sit down. They do have reasons not to trust us in this matter. No, I had nothing to do with his escaping though I didn't agree for the reasons of him being there in the first place. Now I believe that you have fully insulted me, my heritage, and my family Green Arrow so if you would be so kind as to leave my home. I will show you the door."

When he had left she looked directly at me an gave me a look that said that I shouldn't ask questions if I value my life. Then I promptly forgot about that day.


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Seth's P.O.V.**

As I stared at the pure black door a shiver went through my head. I wasn't supposed to be there and I knew that I wasn't supposed to be there and yet, there I was. I was in the place where Raven had raised her daughter and lived with her husband, a place that represented their happiness, and my loss. I could hear the laughter echoing through the walls and ultimately out the door to where I was standing. I had to do something now that would maybe make me sick to my stomach, I had to get close to her.

Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. That was the first rule that I learned upon entering Quadgon's realm, and the first rule that I decided to pursue. Raven wouldn't even know what hit her and if she won't know than how can the idiot or their spawn know? My plan was safe, no would could figure it out, but I didn't anticipate her.

**Rebecca's P.O.V.**

"Rebecca! Can you get the door please! Your mother is busy and I have my hands full!"

Uh. These stupid dinner parties never end. I know that my parents hate them as well, but the Justice League wants to 'discretely' keep an eye on them so my parents can't oppose to the constant guests. Even if they won't tell me why I still understand in my own way.

I ran down the stairs from my room where I was sent for the evening. I am now 18 but I am still sent to my room like a child when guests from the Justice League come over. I took the long silver chain from the latch and opened the door. The guy that stood before me reeked bad news and pompousness. I guess that he was good looking in his own way but more of the tall dark stalker sort of way, not something that I was attracted to.

"Can I help you?"

His eyes widened and they moved up and down like he was analyzing me and seeing how much of a threat I was. He was starting to tick me off. "Look buddy. I don't appreciate being looked at like a science experiment and not being answered. You came to this house, so you must have a reason. Please state your reason or I will be forced to call 911, okay?"

His eyes widened even more I could tell that he wasn't used to be talked back to. Great this was my luck day, a sexist idiot is outside of my door, and to top things off he still hadn't answered.

Before I could tell him off again my dad came to the door. "Rebecca that is rude of you! I am sorry about that. Rebecca please go help your mom in the kitchen." Grumbling I took off to save whatever I could from the smell of smoke that was already coming from the kitchen door. My mom was many things but she was not a good cook.

**Seth's P.O.V.**

Never in all my life would I expect such a weakling, a woman no less to treat me with such disrespect! I was fuming on the inside as I watched her walk away with her dark purple curls following close behind. I turned back to her father who gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that again. Can I help you? I am sorry I know that we have met but I just can't seem to remember your name."

"My name is Seth. I have come looking for a Rachel Roth? She used to visit me when I was a small boy in prison, I was hoping that I could speak to her."

His green eyes widened and he ran his hand through his receding hair line. He looked back down the hall where his daughter had just disappeared moments earlier. There seemed to be some sort on internal debate going through his mind. I knew that the Justice League was here, in fact I was curious to see what exactly he and his wife would do with the situation.

"Is there a problem? Does Rachel Roth still live here?" I made sure that my tone of voice poured out respect while being firm and clear of emotion.

"Dude it's not that it's just...uh. I will explain it later but could you possibly like...hide upstairs for awhile? Your former jail keepers are kinda currently eating dinner at my dinning room table." I nodded. "Okay, that's good. I will send Rebecca up there in a while to entertain you, first door to the left."

I nodded again and went up the dark blue stairs. When I opened the door some sort of living room looked back at me. There was a sofa facing a small T.V. in the corner, complete with video game shelves up the wazoo. In the other corner was a small desk and some yoga mats. The rest of the room was occupied with built in shelves of scrolls and creepy trinkets. No furniture or lighting was on that side of the room save for the hundreds of unlit candles.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. "Are you done observing the room yet? Do you always stare a room down before entering it? Because that could get annoying. Sorry about that earlier you were just kinda ticking me off but I get to mad easily and forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rebecca."

She held out a small pale hand for me to shake. I shook my head and turned back to the direction of the room. "Introductions are unnecessary, we have already met."

"I know who you are but considering that we haven't really seen each other since I was like two I think that new introductions are in order. So again I repeat, I'm Rebecca. What's your name?"

I ignored the offending limb that had risen again for me to shake and looked her instead in the eye. "I'm Seth but you don't really want to get to close to me."

She sighed and closed the door behind her. "Well I am supposed to entertain you so what exactly do you want to do? There is Mega Monkey's 4, cards, about a thousand movies and video games, and like every creepy book there is. So what do you want to do?" Again I ignored her and sat on the couch, content on us sitting in silence. "Well alright then." She sat down across from me on the floor and started reading some romance novel. For a few seconds I allowed my self to observe her clear blue eyes scan the pages before turning back to the wall. She made me feel something that I wasn't prepared to feel.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Rebecca's P.O.V.**

I could feel his eyes on mine. If he wasn't so self entitled and dark he could have been not that bad looking, cute even. After a few seconds his gaze left mine and I gained full concentration again on my romance novel. I could hear the laughter from downstairs slowly die down.

I had been living with these dinner parties for as long as I can remember and it was getting kid of old. The same greetings, followed by the same mindless conversations with the subtle hints and questions about my parents loyalty to the League, and then to end the evening some mindless gossip and tales of people's days to make them all laugh. For someone who wasn't supposed to know anything about the superhero business, I sure knew a lot about said business.

My parents still refused to let me join any sort of team or give me any training besides making sure my powers don't hurt anyone. Maybe the new guest will help me make them change their mind.

Mom was the most powerful person in the League but they didn't trust her. She should have been made head of the entire business even if she wasn't one of the original seven members. Instead she was put as the Vice President under the original seven.

Daddy just worked as close as Mom as possible doing whatever odd jobs that the League needed doing. The team where they had met each other had been broken apart long ago. I dreamed that one day I could restart that team and live my parents legacy, that is, if they ever let me.

When the last voice died down my dad came back into the room. Finally after like half an hour Seth took his eyes off the wall that fascinated him so.

"Uh, sorry about that dude. We had some guests over that would have been bad news if they had seen you. Did you kids have fun?"

"Dad? He is like 25 and apparently that wall over there is simply fascinating."

"I am 22 actually."

"Whatever it is practically the same thing. He is the guy from the prison isn't he Daddy? No wonder you avoided them Seth, they would have thrown you in prison again. Didn't you escape like four years ago? So where have you been?"

"Rebecca I don't think that now is the best time how about you go to bed? Thanks for keeping Seth company though. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night Daddy. Night Seth. Say goodnight to Mom for me."

"I will."

**Seth's P.O.V.**

Garfield Logan led me back down the stairs to the kitchen where smoke had come from just half an hour before.

The house was had a modern, sleek, dark look to it and the furniture looked expensive, if not well worn. I knew that Raven was now the eighth person in charge at the Justice League but her costume and name had stayed the the rest of her team.

Robin had long ago abandoned his traffic light costume and became Nightwing. His wife, Starfire, had kept her super hero name but changed her costume to slightly more modest attire. Cyborg had completely abandoned his super hero days and was now the CEO of the biggest chain auto shop in the country. He went by Victor Stone now. Beast Boy got rid of his childhood costume and name and assumed the role of Changeling. His costume was changed to skin tight red, to less tight but still red.

Every one of the Titans, except for maybe Starfire, has started to look older than they really were and were starting to assume the look that Starfire had envisioned for them so many years ago. There was several updated photos of all the former Titans so I could see their aging for myself, but there wasn't a single updated photo of Raven anywhere.

I expected someone who looked worn down and defeated by her line of work, someone who was starting to lose their mind and soul. I didn't expect the beautiful strong woman that stood before me. When I walked into the kitchen a young woman was doing the dishes with her back turned to us. She was only a year younger than her husband yet she looked twenty years younger than him. Even from behind I could tell that she was poised and beautiful, her purple hair fell in short curls across her shoulders and her pale skin had no flaw. This was Rachel Roth, their was no other that had these beautiful features, except for of course her daughter.

When she turned around a flawless face stared back at me but even a beautiful face can hold deceit and deception.

"Oh my goodness! Seth it's you!" She held out her hands like she wanted to give me a hug but then pulled them back like she changed her mind. "You have grown so much! How have you been? Are you okay? Do you need help? You can stay as long as you like. If you need anything just let me know, okay? Gar, can you set up the black guest bedroom? Do you need a drink or something to eat?"

For a moment my mind took me back to the days that Rachel would take care of me in that prison cell, the days where she would treat me like a son. But she abandoned me and her entire race, no amount of false compassion could change that. "Some tea would be nice ma'am."

"Of course, you can sit in the living room to wait if you want." I nodded and left the room heading towards where she had waved with a flick of her wrist. I sensed their daughter slowly fall asleep and her father making a bed in a room directly next to his daughter's. A few moments later Raven came in with two cups of tea and a glass of what I assumed to be milk.

"Seth I can't tell you how much that I have been worrying about you. I know that you must feel like I abandoned you but I promise that I tried everything in my power to get you out of there. I want to make it up to you but I know that I will never be able to give you the proper childhood that you deserve. Please stay here though. I can train you and you can go to school if you want, just live your life the way that you want to live it, okay?"

"Thank you ma'am for letting me stay in your house." I took a sip of my tea and hoped that she didn't hear the hate that was pouring out of my own monotone.

She gave me a funny look but acted like it was nothing. I had to work on masking my emotions more, Raven was the most monotone person ever. Nobody else may be able to see through my emotionless face but I knew that she would soon catch on. "It is no issue. If you need anything, anything at all do not hesitate to ask."

"I'll do that Ms. Roth, I'll do that."

"Just call me Raven, Ms. Roth was my maiden name."

"Of course. Goodnight Raven."

She nodded as I headed up the stairs. On the way to the second room on the right I passed Garfield Logan who was coming out of what would now be my room. "Does Raven have any soy milk out for me." I assumed that the unidentifiable liquid was his soy milk so I simply nodded. "Sweet! Your room is the second door on the right." I nodded again, there was no point in him telling me, I already knew. He left down the stairs and I passed by Rebecca's room and something made me stop and look. She laid peaceful in a blanket of green that matched her father's skin tone. Her hair surrounded her face on the soft pillow and her breathing came in cute little snorts that were almost like a baby pig.

The second that she moved, her right arm over her eyes, I left the frame of her door way. I had a mission and I couldn't let some little girl ruin it.

Even if she wasn't so little anymore.


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I watched as the no longer little boy that I once knew left through the stairs on the wall, Gar came down only a few moments after that. "Did you tell him where to go?"

"Yeah. I heard that you have some soy milk for me?" I held up the slightly warm soy milk that helped him go to sleep. "Ahhhhhhh, perfect. So Rachel, how are you taking this"

"Fine, I guess. I can feel that he hates me and frankly I can't blame him. Something is off here yet I feel guilty for thinking that when I abandoned him all those years ago. How could he not hate me when I promised that I would help him and yet I left him to grow up in a cell? What gives me the right to be free and raise our daughter when he never got that option?"

My voice was monotone and yet I knew that my husband will be able to hear the worry in my voice with his animal senses. He didn't say anything though, to which I am grateful. No words could have comforted me like the hand moving up and down my back while holding me close. I took small sips of my hot tea and let it go over my tongue and ultimately calm me down. Finally I felt confident that I would be able to say something without breaking down into tears. "Is Rebecca asleep?"

"Yeah." I nodded and he gave me a kiss on my left temple. "You tried as hard as you could it wasn't your fault. We will do all that we can to help him now that he is free, and as for feeling guilty you are a conscious person who worries about her family. There is nothing wrong with that. It will only be wrong if you let those feelings cloud your judgment so that you can't see what is really there."

I gave him a slightly worried look that said 'but what if he hates us.' Gar sighed and gave me a small smile in only one corner of his mouth. "There is nothing that we can do now. No amount of worrying about it will fix anything, come on lets go to bed. We can talk about it as a family in the morning, including Rebecca."

"Gar, she is to young! I can't make her deal with the stuff that I had to do!"

"Rachel, she is strong she is independent and she is just like her mother. You know the prophecy just as well as I do, she will be involved no matter what we do. All we can do now is prepare her for what is going to come."

I let him lead me up the stairs and into the light gray walls that was our bedroom.

**Changeling's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, Raven was already up, as usual. I walked into the bathroom where she was brushing her violet curls. She used to keep it straight when we were younger but let it just curl naturally since than, I liked so much better. Her skintight uniform hadn't changed a bit since we were teenagers except for the color, it was now always white. Somehow she had managed to not age a single day above 18, while the rest of us looked like we were 40. True she was the youngest but she was only a year younger than me at 37 while I was 38.

I started playing with a certain curl and gave it a teasing yank. She turned around, ready to tell me off but stopped by the look on my face.

"Garfield, what are you doing? I don't have time for this we got to talk to Seth today remember? Also we have a huge meeting to get to in a couple hours."

I put a ungloved claw in front of he lips, being careful not to scratch them. "You are hogging the hair brush I need to brush my hair."

"What hair?"

Sadly it was true the image that had shown up in Starfire's image was the one that was starting to take shape when I looked in the mirror everyday, except of course for that much obvious weight gain. "Hey! That wasn't very nice." She gave me a small chuckle for my efforts and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"And neither was pulling on my hair, so now we are even. Come on, get your sorry butt dressed! We have a full day ahead of us and we have to figure out just how much to tell them."

I sighed. Why did I have to marry a smart wife that used logic that even I couldn't not make sense off? "Yes honey dear."

"You know only I can use sarcasm and don't call me honey bear."

**Rebecca's P.O.V.**

When I walked down the stairs in the morning everyone was already there. Mom was attempting to make breakfast and dad stood by to 'supervise.' Looks like we are eating cereal again. I have lived in this house for 18 years and yet Mom still hasn't learned to cook, not for lake of trying though. Seth stood in the corner looking at us with a distant blank look on his face.

"Good morning everyone. What is with the burning waffles? Didn't you try that yesterday? Oh by the way school was cancelled today for some reason."

Mom took another burnt waffle from the iron and muttered a curse word as she put it in the trash. "Yeah I know, sorry about that we pulled a superhero to get you out of class today. Hope you don't mind since this is your senior year and all." She waited as if giving me a chance to respond but continued like it didn't matter what I thought.

"Your father and I need to talk to you about Seth. After breakfast though, I want to have a semi normal breakfast as a family. You can even come to work with me today Rebecca and Seth. Is that okay with you?"

I gasped and Seth just shrugged. Mom never, never let me any where near the superhero world. "But doesn't Seth have to stay away from the JL?"

"Actually we are working with our former team today. Your mom and I are thinking about restarting the Titans, at least for awhile." My eyes could haven't gotten any wider. Besides from a few dinners and parties together they hadn't really worked ever since I was born. I know that from the photos that Mom kept hidden under her bed with dates on the back. The last photo was taken almost 19 years ago, Mom hasn't changed a bit.

"Can I ask why? You guys were all pretty settled on never getting back together the last time I heard. What has changed?"

"We will talk about it after breakfast okay, sweetie. By the way, just because I pulled you out of school today doesn't mean that you can start skimping on your school work. You are in all advanced classes and that requires work, even if you find yourself busier in the next while." Typical Mom. Telling you half bits of things but than refusing to allow questions about it.

"Ummmm. What exactly is for breakfast? You have burned everything."

"Shut up Mr. Logan! We will be having the frozen waffles in the freezer."

**Seth's P.O.V.**

The breakfast table was louder than most breakfast tables and yet two of the people didn't really say a word, Rebecca and Mr. Logan more than made up for it though. Only the loud ones really ate anything at all, Raven and I only had our herbal tea. I hated to admit it but she and I were more similar than I would like.

Throughout the entire breakfast I watched the carefully. I observed their behavior Garfield Logan seemed to not be a threat and quite predictable but mother rand daughter were worrying me. Raven hadn't used that much in her power in so long as she hadn't needed to to destroy any opponent here on earth, and no one knew the powers of her daughter.

I myself was a fire user, and quite a powerful one at that, but would Rebecca have the power of a whole demon, half demon, or only a quarter demon? She may be only a quarter but her mother was the most powerful female force of all time. To bad she wasn't male and joined her father. She would have been the most powerful being ever, and her daughter would be even more powerful.

Rebecca's mother was powerful as well as her father. My mother was simply mortal, while her father had power, no matter how unimpressive. How much of a threat do you pose of Rebecca Logan? Or will I be able to convince you to join our side? I didn't know but it was fun to play this game.

**Changeling's P.O.V.**

Raven cleared her throat and looked at her watch. "We are running a bit late so you can ask questions on the way to Titans Tower. Just let us talk without interrupting okay Rebecca?"

"Ye of little faith, Mom.'

"You are such a cheeky monkey, Rebecca. Listen to your mother." I gave her a wink the second her mom turned to address Seth.

"Seth again I am so sorry for what has happened to you in your life. You didn't deserve it. Why should I be free when you were locked away? I am so sorry, I tried as hard as I could and I want you to be a part of this family if you will accept it. Will you stay with us for a little longer? We want to help you."

Seth nodded his head once clearly not volunteering to say a word.

"There was a prophecy the first part of it already happened and you know about it Seth. Rebecca I will explain it to you later. But the second part of the prophecy is about you guys. I can't tell you much as you need to be able to make decisions on your own but I can prepare you. It seems as though the second part of the prophecy is starting so that is why the Titans are coming together again. Only all of us together will be able to overcome this, including you two. You guys start training today."

Seth cracked his neck muscles and looked rather bored. He was well trained, I could tell. The question was where had he gotten that training and is it from the same place that he has been for the past four years? Most importantly was that place with people that were a good influence or bad?

A person with his background would be very easily persuaded to the dark side.


End file.
